I'm Most Thankful for You
by TvFanaticDayDreamer
Summary: After a long day of cooking Red decides to pamper his wife. Kitty and Red celebrate Thanksgiving with Red's special Kit Kat sundae.


**_AN: Hello Everyone. Hope everyone had a Happy Thanksgiving! I had a request to write something for Red and Kitty celebrating Thanksgiving. It's a little late but here you go. Enjoy!_**

It was about 8:00 p.m. Wednesday, November 23. Kitty was in the kitchen preparing food for Thanksgiving. She was bent over pulling out a pie from the oven when Red walked in the kitchen.

He grinned and leaned against the counter. As soon as she closed the oven he snuck up behind her and placed his hand on her ass. He nuzzled her neck and gave her butt cheek a firm squeeze.

She giggled and leaned against him "Red! I'm busy."

He wrapped his arms around her waist and placed tiny kisses behind her ear. He whispered "you've been in her all evening. I think it's time to call it a night."

She sighed "I'd love to but..."

He said "not buts! You're going upstairs even if I have to carry you up there myself. I'll even clean up the kitchen."

She smirked "that does sound nice. Will you join me?"

He grinned "will see. There are a of couple things I need to do first."

She raised her eyebrow and said " what are up to Red Forman?"

He smirked and kissed her forehead "nice try."

He gently turned her around, slapped her butt and said "go!"

She placed her hands on her her bottom and squealed "Red stop that!"

He chuckled and said "then go."

She rolled her eyes and muttered under her breath "you're lucky I love you so much."

He smiled and said "I love you too Kit Kat."

She smiled as she walked out of the kitchen.

He cleaned up the small mess and went to get a drink. He opened the fridge and got a devious idea. He knew she was tired but he knew he could get her to play. He quickly grabbed some desert toppings and put them on the tray. He grabbed a bottle of wine and locked the kitchen door. He turned the lights off and headed upstairs to his wife.

Kitty was still in the tub when Red entered the bathroom. She had her hand on the side of the tub and covered in bubbles. Her hair was clipped up and she had her eyes closed.

He leaned against the door and said "don't you look comfy."

She smiled "this was a good idea but I feel tired. I wanted to surprise you with a night of making love. I just don't know I have the energy now."

He smiled and walked over to her. He kneeled beside the tub and brushed his fingers over her forehead.

"If you're feeling up to it I can take care of that problem. Why don't you let me seduce you tonight with a massage perhaps? I can play and you don't have to do a thing."

She giggled and cupped his cheek "you're the best husband ever."

He grinned and kissed her palm "don't tell anyone..."

She rolled her eyes " I know I know. I'll ruin you're reputation. I don't know why you care."

He laughed "because I'm a hard ass. I like it when people are scared of me."

She frowned "I don't. You're not mean. People might like you if you were nicer."

He kissed her forehead and said "you worry to much. I'm just not a people person now are you almost done?"

She smiled "I'm done."

He smirked "then drain the tub and I'll dry you off."

She giggled and pulled the plug. He watched stand up and saw the bubbles slide off her body. He groaned and wrapped the towel around her. He slowly dried her off and scooped her up.

She gasped and said "Red I'm cold!"

He chuckled "not for long."

He laid her down under the covers and took the towel off of her. He covered her body with his to warm her up. She giggled as he nuzzled her neck. He began nip at her flesh and she sighed. She ran her hands over his back and up to his shoulders. She moaned as he bit her neck and soothed the slight pain with his tongue.

He moved his lips up her neck, over her chin and brushed his lips against hers. He whispered "I love you Kitty."

She smiled softly and said "If that's true then why am I the only one who's naked?"

He chuckled and crawled off her. He stood by the bed and stripped. Her eyes were glued to his body. He quickly rid himself of his underwear and said "is this what you had in mind?"

She grinned "much better. Now come here!"

He smirked "just a second. I have to grab something."

She pouted "I thought that was my job?"

He laughed "not that! I meant the toppings."

She furrowed her brow "toppings?"

He smirked and grabbed the tray that was across the room. He placed it on the bed and said "the toppings. It's for my Kit Kat mystery syrup sundae."

She blushed "what's the mystery syrup part?"

He looked at her body and smiled devilishly "you really don't know?"

She looked confused "what?"

He gently cupped her between her thighs and rubbed his finger against her folds. She gasped and he brought his finger up to his lips.

He sucked on his finger and said "get it now?"

She nodded and smiled "what about the mystery?"

He said "because no one else will ever know what it tastes like...only me. Is that clear?"

She got serious and cupped his cheek "you never have to worry about that with me."

He kissed her palm and smiled "I know that sweet heart. Now relax and let me make my creation."

She giggled "yes sir!"

He popped his knuckles and she cringed at the sound. He grinned at her expression and grabbed the can of whipped cream. He pressed the button and watched it cover her nipple. He repeated the process on the next one.

He sprayed a line of whipped cream down her chest and over her stomach, to her curls in her most private region. He continued to spray over her curls down her folds.

She gasped a the coolness.

He grabbed the chocolate syrup and repeated the process. Next he grabbed the grabbed the sprinkles he had hidden in the room.

She giggled "I still can't believe you like sprinkles but mess with Eric when he eats them because it's childish."

He smirked "I only do that because I want them! If he keeps away from them I can sneak them in our room and hide them from him."

She laughed "you're terrible! I can always grab two cans of sprinkles next time I go to the store."

His eye lit up "you would that for me?!"

She loved this playful side of her husband. He reminded her of a little boy well not right now because that would be weird but just his reactions.

She grinned at the thought and said "I'd do anything for you Reddykins."

He chuckled "good girl. Now let me get back to my masterpiece."

She rolled her eyes and grinned.

He poured the sprinkles over her nipples and on her pussy.

She gasped "Red be careful. I don't want anything getting stuck ... again."

He chuckled "relax. I'll be careful. I got them all out last time didn't I? Besides that was nuts not sprinkles. I promised I wouldn't use them anymore."

She frowned at him "don't remind me."

He laughed and kissed her knee "I said I was sorry."

She grinned "I know."

He reached over and grabbed a maraschino cherry and laid between her legs. He pushed her knees up and gently rubbed the cherry over he glistening folds.

She whimpered.

He gently opened her fold with his finger and ran the cherry over her clit. She cried out.

He looked up at her and said "are you alright?"

She nodded "I want you."

He said "you have me baby."

She glared at him "Red!"

He grinned "alright, alright. I'm done making my sundae anyway."

He said "Be a good girl and I might let you have the cherry."

She gasped when she felt his tongue on her folds. She soon began wiggling on the bed and grabbing the sheets. In between the cherry inside her and Red eating her out it was too much. She bucked her hips and cried out from her orgasm. He grabbed the cherry out of her and licked up all the juices along with the whipped cream and sauces.

After making sure every last spot was clean up he brought the cherry up and saw Kitty's flushed sweaty body. He grinned and kissed his way back up to her while licking the toppings off her body as he went. He placed the cherry to her lips and rubbed her juices over them. She took the cherry from him and watched him lean down to kiss her breast so he could clean the toppings off of them as well.

She sighed in contentment and ran her hands over his head.

"Red, honey please...I need you inside of me. I don't know how much longer I can wait."

He smiled "Whatever you want my love."

She smiled then gasped when she felt the tip of his penis rubbing against her slick folds. He coated himself in her juices and gently entered her. She groaned when he entered her. He let her body adjust to him and she bucked her hips letting him know she was ready. He kissed her and gently began thrusting.

He took her hands and placed them above her head. He kissed her passionately. Their tongues fought for dominance. She matched him thrust for the thrust. All too soon she could feel that tingling feeling. She whimpered and managed to free her hands so she could wrap them around his body. He too was feeling that familiar sensation so he thruster faster.

"Red, I'm coming!"

He grunted "Let go baby."

She whimpered "together."

He looked at her and and said "I'll be right behind you. Let go Kit Kat. This is for you."

She cried out and soon he shot his seed deep inside her. He collapsed against her body. She sighed and smiled.

She brushed her lips over his forehead "I love you Red."

He smiled and kissed her lips "I love you to Kitty."

He went to roll off of her and she wrapped her arms around him "not yet."

He grinned "I'm too heavy for you."

She said "you are not. Please stay."

He smirked "only for a second."

After a minute he rolled off of her and she smiled "tonight was fun. Thank you for doing this Red."

He said "you never have to thank me for loving you. I enjoy it just as much as you do if not more."

She laughed "I'm glad. I don't know what I'd do if you lost interest."

He got serious and said "that would never happen Kitty. I'm crazy about you."

She smiled softly "I know. I'm a lucky woman who just so happens to enjoys sex with her husband."

He chuckled "and I'm so thankful for that."

She giggled "you better come up with something other than that to say at the dinner table tomorrow."

He laughed "what? You mean I can't say I'm thankful that I have an incredible, sexy wife who lets me make sundaes on her body?"

She looked horrified and screeched "Red Forman! No you can not say that."

He laughed and watched her climb on his body mindful of the towel since it had topping that spilled on it. She straddled him and grabbed his wrists so she could pin him on the bed.

He smirked and she said "Red Forman, if you tell anyone about this I will never let you make a Kit Kat sundae again. Do I make myself clear?"

He looked brokenhearted at the thought. He said "would you really take my favorite desert away from me?"

She smiled on the inside but glared at him "yes, I would Red. Promise you won't say anything about this to anyone."

He pouted "fine. I promise."

Suddenly, he grinned and she narrowed her eyes "what?"

He chuckled "you're so adorable. The fact that you think I would really tell anyone about our sex life. I don't want anyone to know how wanton you are because then they might steal you away from me. Most people are age aren't even together anymore. Believe me know how lucky I am my precious Kit Kat. That's what I'm most thankful for...is that better?"

She smiled and kissed his nose "you're so sweet. We are lucky aren't we? We have a beautiful home and great kids. Our kids our healthy and happy. I have the big family I always dreamed of with Eric's friends since I considered them my own."

He smirked "even the foreign kid?"

She rolled her eyes and playfully slapped his chest "yes Red and his name is FEZ. I know you like him."

He raised his eyebrow and said "he kissed my wife when we first met him and he married my daughter and gave me a heart attack. I'm supposed to like him?!"

She bit her lip trying not to smile "he stressed you out. He didn't cause your heart attack and for the record he didn't know what he was doing. He thought that was the way you greet people. I know deep down you like him."

He huffed "maybe a little."

She smirked "that's my guy."

He smiled as she kissed him. She reached over and carefully grabbed the towel. She hopped off of him and he gently grabbed her wrist "where do you think you're going?"

She giggled "to shower again. I'm all sticky and cold!"

He grinned and watched her go into the bathroom. She paused at the bathroom entrance and looked back at him "are you coming?"

He quickly sprang out of bed and rushed to her side. He grabbed her by the waist and she squealed as he shut the door.

* * *

 **Thanksgiving:**

The kids were gathered around the table with their parents and friends. After going around the room saying what what each person was thankful for they got to Red. Kitty glared at him over her glass as he said "I'm thankful for my beautiful wife...who without her this meal would not be possible."

She breathed a sigh of relief and he winked at her.

Eric said "hey mom!"

Kitty looked at Eric and said "what it is dear?"

"Where is the whipped cream? I need it for the pumpkin pie."

Red choked on his drink and said "I think it's in the bedroom. I'll go get it."

Eric frowned "why is it in your bedroom?"

Kitty was sitting next to Red when he said "oh I made Kitty an ice cream sundae."

He flinched when he felt Kitty's nails dig into his leg. He quickly added "I thought she deserved it after working so hard in the kitchen yesterday."

She smirked and he dropped a kiss on her head "I'll be back."

As he was leaving everyone's back was turned. He took the opportunity to mouth I love you. She smiled and nodded. He disappeared through the door and she giggled on the inside as she remembered last night.

She looked around the room and thought 'yes, I'm truly a lucky woman, and it's all because of Red. Without him I wouldn't be here with my two children and our practically adopted ones. Red has made them woman I am today and for that I'm truly thankful.'

Kitty was deep in thought and jumped when Red entered the room. He tossed the can of whipped cream to Eric and gave him the sprinkles as well. Eric's face lit up "I thought we were out!"

Red said "your mother wanted some on her sundae. Right honey?"

She rolled her eyes and smiled at Red "that's right dear."

He sat down and she came up behind him. She slid her arms over his shoulder and around his neck. She gently squeezed and kissed his cheek.

She whispered "I love you Red."

He rubbed her arms and pecked her lips "I love you to Kitty. Happy Thanksgiving."

She smiled and said "Happy Thanksgiving."


End file.
